1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device capable of enhancing a display quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device includes an LCD panel and a backlight assembly. The LCD panel displays an image and the backlight assembly provides the LCD panel with light for displaying the image.
The backlight assembly includes a lamp unit, a reflection sheet, and optical sheets. The lamp unit generates light in response to a lamp-driving signal. The reflection sheet is disposed under the lamp unit to reflect light generated by the lamp unit back towards the LCD panel. The optical sheets are disposed over the lamp unit to enhance optical properties of light generated by the lamp unit. A receiving container receives the LCD panel and the backlight assembly.
As a size of the LCD device increases, a direct illumination type LCD device is more frequently used. However, in the direct illumination type LCD device, a liquid crystal layer of the LCD panel is disposed over lamps from the lamp unit of the backlight assembly, so that liquid crystal of the liquid crystal layer becomes deteriorated due to heat generated by the lamps. Such deterioration lowers display quality of the LCD device.
Furthermore, in an edge illumination type LCD device, as in the direct illumination type LCD device, as a size of the receiving container decreases, heat generated by a lamp within the lamp unit may deteriorate display quality of the LCD device due to a reduced distance between the liquid crystal layer and the lamp.